


Search

by Leirofa



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Cavity Search, Confused Javert, Crying, Guilt, Toulon Era, Very little h/c, What Have I Done, surprise kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leirofa/pseuds/Leirofa
Summary: Javert learns what a 'cavity search' is. His superior decides to demonstrate on Valjean (big surprise).





	

“Learn well from this, it is an important step in your training.” One guard Javert knew to be René said to him. Javert nodded in response and followed him into the twists and turns of the prison until they arrived to a room in the lower levels. Although it was late afternoon there was no natural light to be seen. When they entered Javert’s eyes went wide, a prisoner had been chained down, bent over a table and undressed. 

Of course Javert had seen men in different states of disarray but this felt different. He recognized the prisoner, it was 24601, Valjean. He would know those broad shoulders and bulging muscles anywhere. The man was struggling against his chains like a beast desperate to be let free. Javert had to admit that even in chains 24601 looked imposing, veins practically jumping out of his skin as he continued to pull against the chains in a panic. The man was clearly terrified, Javert allowed himself to look away for a moment. He had to remember, this man was a prisoner for a reason, he broke the law and deserved this.

“Now Javert, sometimes a prisoner will try to take a weapon or some makeshift one back here after working. I expect you already know how to do a strip search?”

Javert nodded. 

“Well this is similar, often called a ‘cavity search’” René continued. At these words 24601 tensed and suddenly stopped all movement. “Seems he knows what it is.” The guard continued while laughing. Javert paled at these words, René must have taken Javert’s reaction as one of fear and smacked Valjean’s lower thigh. “Don’t worry, even Jean le Cric cannot break these chains.” he smirked. 

The prisoner’s wrists were tied together and then securely fastened to the wall. He was chained so tightly he had to struggle towards the chains to keep them from biting into his sensitive flesh. His legs had been spread open to either side of the desk tied down as well. The marks on his back stood out against his pale skin, and his sex was pressed between his stomach and the hard unyielding wood. His muscles contorted and shifted as he attempted once again to get free but to no avail. 

There was a knock at the door before 4 other men entered. 

“Eager to see the show are we?” René asked. The other guards smirked and leaned against the wall.

“It is much easier with oil but can be done without, I always prefer to use it as it is quicker.” He continued turning his attention back to Javert. 

“It’s more fun without.” One of the newcomers called out.

“Please.” Valjean whimpered, “I have nothing.”

“They always beg.” René explained shaking his head. “You’d thing they would learn that they have no ability to sway our decisions.”

He retrieved a small vial of liquid, presumably oil, and let it run across his right hand. His fingers were short but quite thick. René moved to stand between 24601’s legs and with a small amount of effort the guard breached him.

In that moment Javert’s heart began to race and his vision went fuzzy before sharpening back into focus.

“Now you have to loosen them up, just like any muscle, it needs to be stretched, and the more stretched more flexible.” René explained as he continued to thrust his finger in and out of the writhing man beneath. 

Javert moved to study the prisoners face, he had his jaws clenched and eyes closed, but as René added a second finger Valjean’s eyes snapped opened and a small gasp escaped him. Valjean could just make out the young guard staring at him with a lost expression on his face, at any other time it might have been comical. Valjean knew Javert was a relatively new guard, although he walked with confidence Valjean could sometimes smell the fear on the young man. But this time the positions were reversed. Now Javert was the one to look into this prisoner’s eyes that held nothing but fear and a plead for mercy that would not come. 

Without waiting very long René added a third finger and then a fourth in quick succession. Valjean’s hips jerked into the unyielding wood desperate to get away from the intruding fingers. 

“Now this is where you have to change strategies slightly.” René said looking over at Javert who was still transfixed on the prisoner’s face. “Come here”

Javert obeyed and watched as René slid his fingers out. “What you need to do is move your thumb in like this.” He said and demonstrated. He then turned back to Valjean, his hole was a painful looking red, as if burned. Never the less René slid all five digits in. Javert could not look away on how Valjean continued to take what was given to him, how eventually René’s entire hand sunk into that pretty pink hole. Valjean clenched around René’s wrist, a small trickle of blood came out when he pulled his hand back.

René frowned slightly at the sight while the others laughed and told him to go in deeper. “You know they can get very sick from a bleed down there.” René commented to the men behind him. 

“Javert, place your hand here so you know what this feels like. René said.

With shaking hands Javert obliged and one long slender finger gently pressed into the man. Javert felt himself flush, heat creeping up all over his body, something about seeing this strong body yield to his intruding finger almost seemed attractive. 

“He likes it!” One of the guard’s teased. “Don’t worry kid, you’ll have your time alone with him later.”

“You will have to go in deeper than that.” René explained, plainly ignoring their audience. 

Javert added another finger and curved them slightly, Valjean practically moaned at this. 

“Not there, I beg of you.” Valjean cried out clenching down on the intruding digits. Javert’s fingers quickly retreated out. 

Valjean groaned, he was getting hard from this, not from enjoyment but from manual stimulation. The guards laughed and jeered at his reaction. 

It took just once glance toward René for Javert to know that he should continue. This time he his own hand slowly disappearing into 24601, the sight was enough for his trousers to get uncomfortably tight. He went deeper until Valjean was clenching around his wrist. Just like René had done. 

Javert felt the man’s smooth warm passage around his hand and then brought his hand to form a fist. Javert’s knuckles then massaging Valjean’s prostate. Valjean’s hips bucked up in an attempt to get Javert to touch him more. It was the first pleasure he had felt in so long; he did not want this but was gaining pleasure from it all the same.

“That’s adequate.” René said quickly as the prisoner continued to try and push the guard’s hand farther inside of himself. 

Javert moved his hand until it sat on the very rim of Valjean’s hole. The man below whimpered as he was aware his hole was about to be painfully stretched once more. 

Javert slowly removed his hand, enjoying the feel of the man’s hole still weakly clinging onto him. Javert looked shocked as his hand once reappeared and looked to René. 

“Alright the show is over boys.” René said and glared at them until they left the room. 

“I probably should have warned you about that, see there is a bundle of nerves inside of a man that, when pressed on, can cause pleasure, I try to avoid it when doing these searches.” He explained. “Now clean this up, you can leave after.” René said and tossed him the keys “And don’t worry about 24601, he becomes very compliant after one of these searches” He added before slipping out the door.

Javert stood in silence for a few moments, there was now about 4 small streams of blood that trickled out of Valjean and it made Javert feel very sick for a moment. His eyes were locked on the red stretched hole that obviously needed some attending to. With Valjean securely chained Javert felt confident leaving the room for a moment, he would lock the door so no one would enter and be back within a few moments he reasoned. Valjean was able to relax for a moment as the young guard left. He was, for the moment, safe, although his hole continued to tighten and release sporadically. Soon the door opened and Valjean stiffened once more.

“Calm down.” Javert ordered roughly. “I am not going to harm you.” 

Javert set the jar of salve down on the desk and dipped his fingers in it. He rubbed the soothing ointment into Valjean’s skin. 

Valjean refused to relaxed into Javert’s touch, even though it was what his body begged him to do. Javert continued spreading the salve around the prisoner’s very red skin and slowly made his way toward his abused hole.

He spread Valjean’s cheeks apart with his left hand and continued rubbing with his right. The ointment felt cool and Valjean was thankful for this small act of kindness. Javert lightly brushed over the prisoner’s entrance and suddenly Valjean’s chest was rising and falling quickly once more, silent sobs racked his body and Javert drew back slightly.

“I won’t, I mean not if you do not- “Javert cut himself off not trusting himself to continue speaking. 

“Please.” Valjean whispered though his gut-wrenching sobs. Valjean then canted his hips slightly to give Javert better access. 

Javert removed his hands and collect more salve, he applied it directly into Valjean, hopefully this would sooth the terrible burning he no doubt felt. This time Valjean did not tense around him but instead stayed relaxed. As Javert applied the soothing cream he took a moment to feel Valjean’s silky walls that incased his two fingers. 

“Thank you” Valjean choked out as he continued to cry. Javert did not respond but instead continuing in his efforts to help the man. When he was done Javert moved to release the chains that held his arms in place. Even with his wrists tied Valjean had looked almost feral, but René had been right, Valjean was silent and submissive as if defeated.

When he cut Valjeans legs free the man fell back onto the ground obviously weakened by the ordeal. Although his breathing had somewhat leveled out tears still streamed down his face.

Javert felt terrible. “Did you need any more?” Javert asked holding the salve in one hand. 

Valjean nodded his head as fresh tears made their way down his face. “René” Valjean whispered, “He went so far in.” 

This man did not deserve this, Javert thought, it was one thing to do a security check but what had occurred had been brutality and an abuse of power. 

“I need you to turn over for me.” Valjean nodded and with his wrists and ankles still tied he moved onto his back pushing his legs out to either side and presenting himself to Javert. 

Javert knew this was a dangerous thing to do, but still all Javert had to do was shout and guards would be on 24601 in a moment.

He continued his exploration of the convict’s hole, he once again sought out that place that made 24601 moan in pleasure. When Javert found it he smiled slightly to himself as Valjean moved his hips to meet Javert’s thrust. The prisoner was very erect. 

As suddenly as it started Valjean stopped and held very still, he bit back his sobs in fear of what Javert would do next. 

“It hurts monsieur.”

Javert slowly brought his two fingers out, some of the ointment has started to drip out of the convict’s hole but it appeared the bleeding had stopped. 

Valjean continued to cry silently, this guard would soon become like the others, uncaring and seeking out prisoners for their own enjoyment. Toulon took the life out of everyone’s eyes, guards and prisoners alike. 

Javert stood up immediately knowing what he had done was wrong. Javert helped Valjean to his feet and one of the convict’s hands caught Javert’s wrist. Javert stiffened ready to fight but instead the touch was gentle and kind. Although Valjean could not bring himself to meet Javert’s eyes there was a sign of thanks in that simple touch. Javert was then suddenly struck with a thought, 24601 was not crying because he was in pain, the lash had been much worse. No, the prisoner had cried because Javert had been kind to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first entry into the world of Les Mis.   
> I feel like I should go hide now. So I guess I'll do that.


End file.
